Party Games
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: When the castle seems to lose their heating. All the students are forced into their dorms and common room that are unaffected but Gryffindors refused to be bored and have a party.


Author note: I fight so hard against the issues the mentally torment me but right now I found some spark to move through and move forward towards and that allow my pain to go away for a second okay for those of you who don't know I'm a part of the mentality that Hermione is better off with anyone else I do mean anyone. The only people I don't ship Hermione with is Severus Snape, Voldemort, and Ron. Like that gives' a lot of possibility for stories to what I want to write about and who it's about this story is a one-shot because I couldn't really think of how to continue the story from here I couldn't really think of anything. As always, I own nothing but my plot. I'm neither J.K Rowling nor own Harry Potter.

It was one late evening during mid-November it was chill that could fill your bones and leaving you shivering in its wake. It seems winter had come full force to Scotland and the wards that safeguarded the halls of Hogwarts had malfunctioned. Usually by this time the wards created a heat that the castle halls were as warm as the tropics and the ground bordering impossible to contain the elements but it's a nice to ensure everyone at their best health. But the ward stone stopped working and the halls the great hall and the dungeons were freezing. The only place the ward stone is working is in dormitories and the common areas within those rooms. Most halls were so cold even a warming charm wouldn't be much good. So, until the issue can be resolved dorms had become a mass of stir crazy Gryffindor's they were well supplied with snacks and food in the dorms, but their boredom was palpable. It could be felt quidditch was out of the question. If classes and even homework was cancelled simply put they need wait on a new ward stone and an arithmancer and rune master, so this doesn't continue all winter.

The dorm for the first time in living memory seems to just expand every year in their perspective dorm with more couches and tables making easier for other not notice there stuck there or the fact nobody had anywhere to go.

Everyone was full of food but bored. what was their to do with so many students left with nothing to do. Dean Thomas had his fill especially when his classmates where down Umbridge was slowly taking things from us, but we weren't being watched by our head of house. our prefects are here, but I doubt they would stop my plan when it's clear everyone was bored you have the likes of Neville falling sleep in front of the fireplace and no one was really talking the air was desolate and I might as well bring out the smiles from everyone.

"You know we can have a party to pass the time? have seven minutes in heaven some dancing make the most of it and go all out? we don't when then will end and it's not like the professor was around they are off trying to solve the castle heating problem." I could see everyone start to whisper and get interested and liven up Neville seem to wake up with all the whisper woke him up.

"What do you mean by seven minutes in heaven?" one of the first years most of the older students didn't recognize but I assumed was a pureblood. since most of the other younger students were already seeming to find something else to do or seemed to blush at the suggestion.

"Well it's not for the second or the first years but its game where we spin the bottle and those chosen will go in a closet for seven minutes with the implied bliss of what happens in there. The kids can play tag or hide and go seek."

"Wait what why?" One of the dumber second years cried out.

"Do you want to be involved in seven minutes in heaven or truth and dare? Do you really want to start kissing right now?" They had this shocked look on their faces and scurried off to play games mentioned the muggleborns and those who knew the games enough to explain to them what's going on. With that dean smiled and was able to smile not worried about. he just decided to enjoy the party like everyone seem to be doing well except one person.

And the music started playing and there were people scattering around the dancing together and you had everyone getting together to play spin the bottle, though somewhere getting dragged from there sequestered corner with little to no success in some cases.

"Come on Hermione live a little." Ginny seems to want to drag Hermione only for her to give a Ginny a look of disdain and air of interest in the whole ordeal. Getting back in the squashy armchair reading the novel. Ginny shook her head seating herself the circle nearest to her. basically, when spoke up every broke up into groups trying to make sure siblings in the same group and make sure the ages were awkward equal to make sure that it didn't collide with the dancefloor where a bunch of people where dancing. There were three or four different groups I can see that Harry was in one of the truth or dare circles where Ginny was seated in. I hadn't noticed where the twins where in the mess of classmates but that was expected.

Ron in a circle with some faces she knew and some she didn't play the spin the bottle Parvati and lavender in the group. While I'm shocked but I wasn't surprised, he's going to try make me jealous, but I didn't care ever since he heard about me and Victor having a more romantic with kissing and making and it wasn't just hand holding and reading together. He can do what he likes. Trying to settle into the armchair and get back to the story, where the main character is getting the intel she has gathered to her boss was going to confront him over it.

"Ello there Hermione" one of the twins picked the book out of my grasp taking note that Fred.

"Isn't time for you to cut loose?" George gave me this look it was a smile and challenge.

"What and join in on the debauchery?" I raised my eyebrow at the both of them taking an interest in my joining in with everyone.

"Of course, it's a party! unless you're to stuffy join us?" With a teasing tone to challenge me to join in with everyone else.

"What I can cut loose!" I felt my protest I can believe I'm letting myself getting suckered into this especially by the twins.

"Sure, you can ..." The teasing lilt to George voice. Who already taken his seat next to Alicia

"If you say so Hermione…" Fred said with the tone of a challenge making up my mind I get out of my chair taking a place in the circle they joined. Both smirking in my direction.

"Alright." Alicia picking up the butterbeer bottle and putting it in the center of the circle of people.

"The rules are simple ladies and gents spin the bottle and who it lands on you go into the closet and the only exception if it's a sibling. who it lands on looking pointed at some of the siblings assemble in the gigantic circle if you land on someone you are related to you can spin the bottle again. Will count the time down when your seven minutes up. we will count it down and make sure to get you out before anyone gets too wild in there." Alicia started to giggle but sat down regardless, since I explained the rules. I may have been dragged to the circle, but I didn't want first dibs on spinning the bottle. Alicia was already up, she gave the group a wink and gave it a hearty spin spinning fast and slowly stopping in front of known wannabe lady killer Cormac McLagan.

"Wish me luck lads.' I saw him whispered to the guys around him and the look of dread on Alicia face.

"Have fun!" everyone in the did the wave of good-humored mocking.

Especially when Cormac dragged Alicia to the closet nearest to the portrait hole. Out front where most people put their winter cloaks in. everyone was giggling, and the alarm spell was going on and the 7 minutes was set.

"Okay in the meantime let's play regular spin the bottle there are way too many people here to wait on Alicia to get back. so public kiss guys no tongue just pecks only. Angelina took charge of the group to the whistles and cheers of the circle.

"Me first." She said with a smile spinning the bottle landing on a 6th year girl. They shrugged and did quick peck on the lips to the whoops of the people of the circle.

"Next?" Started to spin and on and it went when Lee got kissed by some girl in 4th year who giggled until I turned, and I spun the bottle with the only hope it not being the twins who will lord the kiss over Ron. Landing on a seventh-year boy tall short brown hair with a real haircut with slightly frosted tips I smiled and gave him the peck on the lips. The moan of disgust from Ron still playing spin the bottle over there with other half where ooh shocked I actually did I think but we can do homework and I might finish the last book I have being carefree is the only option with everything else going on the alarm when off and Alicia open the door rushing to her friends side glaring at Cormac who was grinning murmuring about her being all over him

"Alright Fred you turn, and the lucky person gets to go in the closet with you."

"Ooooh ready?" Katie seemed to pipe up teasingly.

"As I'll ever be." he said with a giant flirty face making some girl in the circle giggle some of the guys blush. _Huh, I'd never guessed but Gryffindor is the house of the brave after all._

Fred spun the bottle in the corner I can see from the corner of my eyes George pulling the bottle towards him.

"George cut it out! Fred spin again and George give up your wand up now."

He took a spin and it landed on me and I was shocked everyone was shocked. a pin could fall, and everyone would hear until the chorus of giggles and one groan of disgust from Ron I was still too shocked that I was picked we got pushed and locked into the closet now

Don't have too much fun you lovebirds George said as Fred and I were shoved into the closet together while I heard the lock click behind us.

"You know Hermione?" Fred who in the darkness of the closet I could see but his hand in the darkness of the closet was comforting

"Yeah Fred?"

"We could just talk for the entire time and say we kissed."

"We could but lying and trying to keep the story straight? it would be so much more work we already know each other! we can kiss and forget about it like it didn't happen." It's not that big deal people kiss on the lips all the time and forget about it like it's nothing. Why couldn't we?"

There was a stony silence between it seemed tinged with nervousness, not awkwardness.

"You sure?"

"Yeah were both mature enough to kiss move past it right?"

"Uh yeah?" Fred said unsure but there was a waver in his voice.

He pulls his wand out and making small light, so we can see each other. He put a hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. The look was a lot more intense than I assumed it would be and he leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and I felt head go lightweight like he truly put a lot more passion into the kiss. I couldn't help myself but get swept up in it. Gripping him and kissing him with every bit of passion he's giving me. Opening my lips knowing that I was tempting fate, but I was too lightheaded to care. I felt everything in mind where and who we were fading away. It just became us. I felt him press me to the back of the closet passed the coats and my tongue swiped his lips. We started to get heavier and I was starting to lose myself. Especially when he started kissing the column of my neck and I felt myself softly moan. Reaching for his face kissing his lips again a smile I could feel on his face. Until he started to kiss me back the alarm went off and, but I could barely hear like a buzzing of gnat. I was too wrapped up at the moment. At that same moment the door opening something distant happening far away.

"Hello, lovebirds where are you?"

Alicia voice so close made us jump apart the coats were pushed back

"Come on you two others want their time in the closet too!" We walked out and there was a round of applause with a bunch of wolf whistling and whooping amongst the group a hateful glare from Ron from the corner of my eyes I could see George and lee slap Fred on the back we locked eyes looked away I was blushing and he was rosy in his cheek and the tips of his ear the whole night was fun but now Fred and I were avoiding each other and I know the minute we go to the dorm room everyone is going to be asking questions best prepare myself to deal with it the night was winding down most of us starting walking up to bed

The girl's dormitory

"You know I didn't think the bookworm had it in her!"

"Hey, I don't want to hear this!" Ginny who had been standing with the crowd of girls who were gossiping in my bedroom.

"If you didn't want to listen Ginevra, you would go to your own bed instead of hovering over this room," I say out loud knowing that I didn't want to talk about this anymore then she did either.

"Way to go granger! You seem to rock that trickster's world in there!" One of the older girls seemed to say with a lot of dramatics. I don't know her name, but I recognized her from prefect meetings.

"Just so you know me, and Fred aren't dating he's all yours. "Angelina for her part was looking at me with no jealous or anything seemed to encourage what she assumed was a relationship with Fred.

"How was it?" Parvati seemed to pull boy crazy girl and fell dramatically on her own bed.

"Yeah, missy you got to kiss one of Gryffindor's finest guys we want the dirty details." Lavender Brown for her part was relentless especially when something 'momentous' as new gossip in the air.

"Dish it out!" one of the younger girls I could hear in the crowd since all the girls seem to want to know what's going on.

Hermione took a deep breath knowing if she didn't confront them? the rumor mill will have that her and Fred were going to elope after he gets his N.E.W.T.s and get my O.W.L.s.

"First ladies there are no dirty details. We kissed, and a lady doesn't tell dirty details. If you don't mind I need to get some rest like the rest of should."

"Granger stop holding out on us! You left him covered him in lipstick! You expect us to think nothing passionate happened when you two were alone? "Someone in the crowd said I couldn't tell who only that they were older.

"I expect you to remember that I'm both a prefect and one of the smartest students in my class and I'd hate to curse all of you. When I wanted to rest or worse give you detention for being up after curfew. "

Hermione very dry look at the crowd and she shut the drapes of her four-corner bed. She knew the nosy gossip queens were going to ask questions but at least now? They will get toned down, but I know this wasn't the end of it for finding what happened. Thankfully the girls grumbled the crowd around my bed dispersed. Some of them chiming that they were prefects. They wouldn't let it rest and they would be asking more questions about what happened in them in the coming weeks.

Meanwhile, in the boy's dormitory

"How can you do that Fred?" Ron for his part looked angry at his older brother.

"Do what? kiss Hermione? That's what the game demanded it didn't mean anything!" Fred for his part was looking at his younger brother like he was an annoying gnat. Jealous or not he is not dating Hermione, nor does he have any claim to her.

"If that where the case, we would have found you two talking. You were covered in lipstick and your hair is still a mess and your clothes… some older brother you are!" he looked like he wanted to cry and I honestly had nothing left to say to him when I knew he was playing spin the bottle in another circle and you don't see Hermione getting upset about the whole thing

Ron stomped off without finishing but George and Lee figured this might happen the youngest Weasley had the shortest fuse and would stew about this for a while. But depending on the outcome he might not accept it either

"Gred it's me! Be honest with us."

"Promise not to tell the castle?"

We can keep secret

Swear on it

"We agreed we kiss once and that would be that, but we couldn't help it got intense. "

"By intense?"

"Meaning I pinned Hermione to the closet and if we hadn't been dragged out? I doubt we would leave for a while. we were in our own little world." Fred started getting a look lovelorn and dazed.

"Hello Fred, come back to earth that kiss must really throw you for a loop."

"Yeah but Hermione made it clear no matter what happens what happened in there is one-time thing were friends."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I bet by tomorrow we'll be chatting, and she can berate us on experimenting again."

Fred was wrong but that was no shock. Hermione was staunchly avoiding him and ignoring his attempts at getting to normal, but I was just as distracted as she was. I remember how she felt in my arms her hair in my fingertips or how when I kissed her neck she seemed to melt in my arms. The way my heart was race and how I felt in a shift. I've snogged before dated a bunch of girls. With Hermione I was thrown for a loop, I didn't expect that or the fluttering feelings I would feel later. Or that kiss would be so good! And it made me think about her in a new light I hadn't before. Always placing her as my brother's friend then her little brother crush. I'm not blind I know he's interested in her.

After a week of this I cornered her at the library told her we needed to talk, or I can get us kicked out of the library. She rolled her eyes and followed me to one of the empty classrooms on the fourth floor.

"Hermione? There is pretending like it never happened and there is acting like we haven't met and other than sneaking looks? We have been acting like one of us has dragon pox. We need to stop acting like this!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"So, when we were working on the fever fudge and we paid the fourth year to test it why did you send Ron and not berate us yourself?"

... She was stunned he had noticed.

"Hermione, we get along, for the most part, I didn't think a little kiss would change our dynamic so much."

 _A Little kiss?_ she scoffed looking away from him. _Really your acting it was a peck on the lips or something that had no effect on you_.

"Fred we were snogging like the world could burn all around us and we would have noticed. There is kissing and there was what we were doing. It says a lot more there was desire and passion and I honestly don't know how to handle something like that. "

Hermione looked away blushing.

"How about this? Can we just try to be friends again? I know we were close before? But we can try now. Maybe you can find something interesting what George and I are doing with our business. As a concession, so you can stop getting upset and you can actually deal with real problems he said with a smirk we will make it clear 4 years and above who chose to be a part of the testing of our products. I promise a 4 year knows what they're doing and getting into." She raised an eyebrow at the concession.

"Good enough but you really shouldn't be giving your unfinished products on other students! what if they are allergic to it or if they get really sick?"

"Usually we test it on ourselves first before we consider testing it on anyone else." He shrugged his shoulder saying it offhand like it meant nothing at all.

"Wait a minute you're doing what!" Her eyes were huge the shock at something they are doing so reckless.

"Okay that's it! "she said shaking her head knowing what she going to do.

"What?! "Fred what shocked at this turn not knowing what he did wrong.

"You need my help on this." She said.

"What do you mean?" I felt my confusion at what was happening.

"I got a better method that does not mean turning yourself into lab rats."

"A Lab what's" the confusion feeling worse at what was going on.

"Never mind I'll explain later with you and George together so I don't have to explain it twice."

From there showed us something the idea was simple. Especially after she heard about from George inadvertently mentioned the boils location. After turning red she told us that they were going about it wrong. Asking for a fever bolster, asking what they were using and dealing out quickly what the problem was. Asking if their product has similar issues? She gave two pieces of advice one after she turned a musty book into a very obedient chimpanzee who ate the revised fever blister with added murtlap extract that acted as it was supposed to and give the cure up pill.

"Never test on yourselves first when you can transfigure a test subject first. Second to remember how things interact with the whole. "

They both looked left the little conversation with Hermione inspired. Their thoughts rampant with ideas. Especially when they had a grasp of why the fainting fancies or the puking pasties wouldn't stop for half a day. Writing down notes that ends the compounding ingredients problem.

"Gred."

"Yeah forge?"

"If you don't ask that girl out for the next Hogsmeade I'll take her myself "

"It what's that supposed to mean?! "

"She didn't need to help us with this stuff! Heck, she saved us from a very embarrassing trip to Madam Pomphrey or did you want to explain to her why that was covered in boils? She even gave us a way not to have to immediately test a half-finished product on ourselves, she cared enough to help. Ever since the snog between you two, you can't keep your eyes off her and you need to act on them because obviously a week has come gone and you still talk about the kids your dream. I had to silence you last night because your talking was getting graphics and lewd old chum."

Fred for his part was flushed.

"You felt a spark and that's great! Now be your suave self and ask her on a date maybe from there who knows?" George for his part waggled his eyebrows.

"Cut it out!"

"You're acting like it wouldn't work." He shrugged giving his brother a look of skepticism rolling his shoulder back feeling he might need to make his brother see what's right in front of him.

"But one thing we all share is to drive a passion for where we want to go. As strict as she pretends to be? She breaks so many rules and she has been willing more than once to look the other way." George for his part was just being helpful. And I was mulling over whether I wanted to go for it. Since I was spending more time chatting with her mine and I was honestly thinking we might have more in common then I first assumed.

Hogsmeade weekend was approaching fast and Hermione was inviting everyone to a secret meeting at hogsheads and to invite trustworthy people only. Catching her right after she invites George, Lee and myself.

"Uh Hermione, since the meeting is set for 1 and the trip, is over at 5 pm, I was wondering if you like to spend the rest of the day with me after the meeting?

"Uh well." her face starting to flush getting redder as she looked into his eyes.

"It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be. It can be easy going and casual. We can go to a few places that are really off the beaten track, what do you say?"

"Yes."

Her eyes were sparkling in a way made me want to kiss her but with the latest rule, I had a feeling if I tried it in the open. I would be in detention until graduation considering I can't afford the toad having an excuse.

Final note the idea for this was simple top three people who I hate got killed? Fred , Cedric and Colin like it's so fucked up and to be nothing more fun than a what if scenarios if two people are in a closet and decide regardless they will stay friends but the kiss changed things regardless to me nothing is a better concept than falling for a friend who sees value in the things you love and there a spark that makes passionate in other regards. I wish I could continue this if anyone wants to send me a private message and we'll see. The idea is cute and it's good in the meantime one shot while I work on my main fanfic. If you want to thank anyone for my zest to write and the insane amount of updates thanks NateWantsToBattle. I've been listening to his covers and that helps me write.


End file.
